thebindingofisaacfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Boss
A la fin de chaque étage, le joueur doit combattre un boss. thumb|280px|Isaac entouré de Boss Le boss 'est aléatoirement choisi en fonction de l'étage dans lequel il est. Certains '''boss '''peuvent être colorés, ce qui peut légèrement modifier leur "profil" ; cela se produit plus souvent quand le joueur a terminé le jeu complet pour la sixième fois. Quand ils meurent, les '''boss '''font apparaitre un objet qui modifiera une seule statistique ou un objet unique correspondant à ce boss. En plus, ils font apparaitre un nombre aléatoire de coeurs : 2 au début puis 1 après avoir débloqué "Everything is Terrible". Si le '''boss '''est une forme alternative, il fait apparaitre un coeur aléatoire additionnel à sa mort. Si vous avez des vies supplémentaires, en ayant récolté un ''1Up ou Guppy, les '''boss '''peuvent être re-battus au prix d'une vie afin de récupérer davantage d'objets. Après avoir tué le '''boss, ne récupérez pas l'objet sur le piédestal. Au lieu de cela, suicidez-vous avec des bombes. Vous réapparaîtrez en dehors de la salle et le boss '''sera de nouveau en vie. Vous pouvez combattre le '''boss '''une deuxième fois afin de faire apparaitre un nouvel objet. Cela peut être fait autant de fois que vous avez de vies supplémentaires. La plupart des '''boss, en particulier ceux comme Gemini, sont certainement des frères et soeurs perdus d'Isaac. Comment la plupart des "frères et soeur" d'Issac survivent dans les profondeurs obscures des sous-sols ? Impossible de le savoir! Mais il est clair que certains, nottament Peep, ont développé des habiletés grotesques pour se défendre. S'ils sont si fortement déformés, c'est sûrement dûe au fait qu'ils soient des avortements ratés (ou réussis) d'autres grossesses de la mère d'Isaac. Les Boss The Basement *Monstro *Duke of Flies *Gemini *Larry Junior *Famine (Chevalier de l'Apocalypse) *Steven The Cellar (DLC Wrath of the Lamb) *Widow *Pin *Blighted Ovum *Gurdy Junior The Caves *Fistula *Gurdy *Peep *Chub *Pestilence (Chevalier de l'Apocalypse) *C.H.A.D. The Catacombs (DLC Wrath of the Lamb) *The Carrion Queen *The Husk *The Hollow *The Wretched *Gurdy Junior The Depths *War (Chevalier de l'Apocalypse) *Monstro II *Gish *Loki *Mom (Boss final de The Dephts) Necropolis (DLC Wrath of the Lamb) *Mask of Infamy *Daddy Long Legs *The Wretched *The Bloat The Womb *Scolex *Blastocyst *Death (Chevalier de l'Apocalypse) *Mom's Heart / It Lives (Boss finaux de The Womb) Utero *Teratoma *Lokii *The Bloat *Conquest Sheol Ajouté à "l'Halloween Update", Sheol 'est accessible après avoir battu It Lives une première fois. Cependant, il est possible d'y accéder plus tôt si une ''Devil Room (ou Angel Room) apparait après le combat contre Mom's Heart. On peut également accéder à 'Sheol '''via une ''Angel Room, ''en utilisant l'objet ''We need to go deeper, une carte Joker ''ou en se téléportant dans l'Error Room ''depuis The Womb 2, que l'on ait tué Mom's Heart ou non auparavant. Après avoir battu It Lives!, '''Sheol sera toujours accessible. *Satan (Boss final de Sheol) Cathedral Après avoir battu It Lives, le joueur aura une chance d'y aller. Il pourra y combattre le vrai boss final. *Isaac (Boss final de Cathedral) The Chest Ajouté par Wrath of the Lamb.Étage ultime du jeu, se débloque après avoir battu Isaac 6 fois et en détenant "The Polaroid", l'accès se fait par le même gros coffre qui apparaît en battant Isaac. *??? (Vrai boss final) Partout (Sauf dans les étages où un boss prédéfini apparaît) *The Fallen *Headless Horseman (Remplace un autre Harbinger) Devil Room *Krampus Boss débloquables Harbingers (Les Emissaires) Ces boss (aussi appelés Les Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse) sont seulements disponibles après avoir battu Mom une première fois, où après les crédits vous recevrez le succès "The horsemen are on the loose !" (les cavaliers sont en liberté). Ils laissent un Cube of Meat après avoir été vaincus. Le joueur peut les battre en une seule partie en utilisant le Book of Revelation.thumb *Famine (The Basement) *Pestilence (The Caves) *War (The Depths) *Death (The Womb) *Headless Horseman (Peut remplacer n'importe quel Harbinger.) *Conquest (Ajouté dans le DLC Wrath of the Lamb, peut remplacer Death) Boss alternatifs Ces boss sont disponibles seulement après avoir completé leurs conditions : *Steven (Alternative de Gemini, débloqué après avoir complété The Basement 25 fois) *C.H.A.D. (Alternative de Chub, débloqué après avoir complété The Cave 20 fois) *Gish (Alternative de Monstro II, débloqué après avoir complété The Dephts 15 fois) *It lives (Alternative de Mom's Heart, débloqué après avoir tué Mom 9 fois) Mini-Boss Chaque niveau a une chance d'inclure une Special Room où le joueur pourra affronter un Mini-Boss. Ceux-ci sont aussi une personnification des Sept Péchés Capitaux ou des versions simplifiées de Boss de Niveau. Après avoir vaincus les Sept Pechés Capitaux, vous débloquez le Book of Sin et un succès Steam (il n'a pas besoin d'être réalisé en une partie). Notez que ces boss peuvent apparaitre dans les salles normales de The Womb et de Sheol mais pas sous leur forme normale. Ils font toujours apparaitre des objets et parfois les trésors qui leurs sont associés quand ils sont tués (si deux même péchés sont dans une même salle, les objets apparaissent après avoir tué le second). Les Sept Péchés Capitaux *Envy (Envie)thumb *Gluttony (Gourmandise) *Greed (Avarice) *Lust (Luxure) *Pride (Orgueil) *Sloth (Paresse) *Wrath (Colère) Les Sept Supers Péchés Capitaux *Super Envythumb *Super Gluttony *Super Greed *Super Lust *Super Pride *Super Sloth *Super Wrath L'ultime Péché Capital *Ultra Pride Catégorie:Boss